The Barry Allen From Earth Two
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: Barry Allen faces his biggest threat yet: Himself. This is an AU of where the Barry Allen from Earth two is Zoom. How will Barry fair against his doppelganger from another earth that will stop at nothing in getting his speed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Earth Two_**

In central City this time everything seems to be fine and calm, citizens walking going about their night until a very powerful gust of wind passes through the street zooming past them. When they look all the see is a blue streak and many start walking faster and even some running in pure terror as they all know what that streak represents. The speed demon Zoom. But they also see a streak of gold and know the Flash is after him and some start thinking everything will be okay, how very wrong they were.

Wally West, known as the flash in the publics eyes tries catching up to Zoom but once again like before Zoom is just too fast. He sees that Zoom as stopped at top of a building rooftop and runs there immediately. He lands on the roof having run up the building and stands face to face with the demon himself. He will never admit it but Zoom's stare always makes a shiver run down Wally's back. "Hello Flash" Zoom's deep vibrating voice calls to him. Wally is thinking no hoping this time he can defeat this monster. "This ends now Zoom" Wally yells out. Zoom chuckles at that and wally once again feels a shiver run down his spine. "Yes it will be" Zoom replies and moved so fast even wally was caught off guard until he felt a hard punch hit his face and the fight was on.

Flash tried keeping up with him but to no avail he feels his ribs cracking and tries throwing a punch that Zoom simply catches and snaps. Wally yells out in agony while Zoom just laughs. Wally can't move because Zoom has his arm in a vice grip and is now kneeling over him. Zoom laughs and lifts one hand and starts vibrating it "Let's see who will stop me after this" he says and jams his hand in his stomach and Wally can feel himself getting weaker. It's not because of the injury sudden realization makes fear creep up into his heart, he is taking his speed. All Wally can do is scream feeling the speed force being physically removed from his body.

Zoom gets up and Wally can see him screeching in pure joy while golden electricity twirls around him. Then a loud sound crashes in the air and both of them look up and see the sky becoming a big whole of blue. Wally sees Zoom watch it with interest and sees him just run away. Wally can't do anything but close his eyes and be sucked up to it.

Zoom was running away faster than he has ever gone before laughing in pure joy at feeling all this power, all the speed force within him. He gets a few blocks away from the big whole and just stands on a roof watching the Flash being sucked into it and Zoom can feel the speed force around that thing. He takes off his mask revealing a 26-year-old with green eyes and brown hair just looking up into the sky finally realizing what this thing was. This is a breach which means the multiverse theory is correct. He starts laughing, there is most likely another flash in that world and he wants that power. But he must plan carefully as he can't take his speed without hurting himself. He was lucky with this flash as his associates have warned him that taking the speed force physically can back fire and kill him instead. But for now he needs to pay little Ms. Jesse Wells a visit. He puts his mask back on and speeds to his hideout.

 ** _Earth 1_**

Barry was running and running trying to stop this thing and seeing that nothing is happening he starts to get really worried. "Keep it up Barry you are doing" he can hear Cisco's voice through the com. "Cisco I can't keep going it's to strong!" Barry yells out. Then that's when Barry sees it, F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. "Ronnie NO!" Barry yells but is too late as they go nuclear and explodes leaving Barry falling and seeing Stein falling he runs down the building and catches him. He runs down the building until they reach the ground and leans Stein on a wall. He looks up to try and find any sign of Ronnie but once again failed and someone else died. He sees his family run up to him asking if he was okay and he can see Caitlin looking for Ronnie and all he can do is "I'm so sorry Caitlin" he says and pulls her into a hug while she cries.

That was six months ago and Barry still can't believe what has happened since then. But now he is happy that he got his father free and his team is once again with him. He sees Cisco walking up to him and gets everyone's attention. "Okay I decided to this now since we saw it on the newspaper" he says and uncovers the flash suit. The red is more prominent and the emblem is now white with golden outlines with the lightning bolt. Stein goes on about how it pops out more when a voice came from behind them "Barry Allen?". Everyone in alert turn to the newcomer "Who the hell are you?" Barry demands. "You don't know who I am but I know all of you Cisco Ramone, Caitlin Snow, Martin Stein, Joe West, and Iris West" he says and seems to say the West's name sadly. Joe with his gun pointed on him "you've been spying on us" Iris accused. He took a step further but Joes stopped him right away "the man asked you a question, who the hell are you?" the African American man looks around "My name is Wally West and your world is in danger" he says. "How many worlds are there?" Cisco asks confused.

"What do you mean in danger?" Barry asked this time. "When you opened up the breached above Central City, you also opened up a breach to my world" he said. "Why should we believe you?" Barry asked again. "Where I'm from I was called the Flash" he says shocking them all. Wally can see them not believing him so he kept on "I was fighting another speedster named Zoom and he defeated me and took my speed then a flash of light came upon our sky and next thing I know I woke up here with a broken arm and powerless" he says. "Zoom, I've heard that name before" Barry pauses "who is he?" he asks. Wally looks arounds and gravely says "He is an unstoppable demon and would stop at nothing in becoming the only speedster in any world and he was faster than me probably the fastest of us out there" he answers. "Why should we believe?" Barry asks him. "Look man I'm just trying to help and trust me you are going to need all the help you can get if Zoom sent that meta human after you" he says but Barry just shakes his head "No, we will run tests on you first" he says then walks out.

 ** _Earth 2_**

Few weeks before Atom Smasher arrived on earth 1.

Zoom finally figured what to do with getting this Flashes speed. He has already been to that earth and saw him running around and couldn't help but smile. The one thing that really shocked him was that his doppelganger was the Flash. He followed him everywhere he went and saw his family and knows exactly who he cares about. He figured that this would be a lot more fun now especially if they ever figure out who he was under the mask. He ran around his earth and found the first meta he was sending. He grabs him and quickly takes him to earth 1. He throws him to the ground and sees him getting up and freezes when he sees who grabbed him and Zoom can't help but smile, he loves seeing people in fear when in his presence.

He looks at him "if you want to go home" zoom pauses "kill the flash" he says then runs away and into the breach. He goes to his hideout and sees jesses there and the man in the iron mask. He just chuckles and sees Jesse just stare at him with fear. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" he pauses "yet" and with that he ran out to the top of the cliff. He takes off his mask "soon I will have your speed my weak doppelganger" he says as he looks down at the grave stone he made on the cliff 'Nora Allen'. Zoom then speeds away leaving nothing but blue lightning in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Earth Two_**

Zoom is just running around central city bored out of his mind. Its times like these that he wishes he didn't take the Flash's speed at least then he would have something to do. He has already brought this world to its knees and even the green arrow and his little vigilante team couldn't stop him. He stops atop a building roof and looks out the city. People are still doing their normal things but with a lot of more caution. He takes off his mask and just stares at the sky wondering how his doppelganger would take it if he ever found out who his counterpart is.

He then has an idea and puts his mask back on and runs towards a breach. Zoom comes out of the breach and looks around before running towards a store to get clothes. He changes and takes the streets of earth 1 Central City. He makes it star labs and just watches the activity outside the building. He was starting to get bored when he saw Linda Park come out with his doppelganger and to his amusement the flash from his world. He watches as they get in a car and drive off.

Zoom know that she is Dr. Lights doppelganger and wonders what they are up to. So he follows them and sees the Flash's whole team ready and this amuses him. They really think that this will fool him. So he just takes off and waits for him to have his own fun.

 ** _3 Hours Later_**

Zoom is waiting for Linda Park to come out of the building so he can take her. She finally comes so he runs in front of her and just growls in a way he knows makes others fear him. He can see from the corner of his eyes Iris West start to react so he just grabs Linda and runs off. He lands on top of a building waiting for the flash to appear and it doesn't take long. He turns around and see him standing there and he just smirks inwardly. "You like to fish with bait" zoom pauses and zips to the edge of the roof and holds out Linda by her jacket "I do too" he finishes and drops her. He then sees the flash run towards her and catch her.

He runs down the building and was able to hear what Linda said "you can't fight him he is a monster" Zoom smirks when she said that. Now he is face to face with his doppelganger. Then the flash just takes off and leaves Zoom confused until he realizes what he is doing so he just waits. Then that's when he sees him slow down and throws lightning from his stream at him. Zoom moves and easily catches it and throws it right back at him hitting him right in the chest. The Flash gets up and asks "What do you want from me?" the Flash asks. "Everything" Zoom answers easy enough. The Flash looks in disbelief "what you want to be me huh, you want to be hero?" he questions. Zoom just growls "heroes die". "Only if you can catch them" the flash says then takes off. Zoom is right on his tail and chases him up the building and they start fighting.

Zoom uses this to his advantage and starts throwing a barrage of punches until he is landing on top of him. He picks up the Flash and starts punching when the Flash is hunched somewhat he decides to make him suffer more and hit him in his lower back breaking it in the process. He picks up the syringe and was about to jam it into him when he heard a noise behind him that made him stop and catch a second one. He looks at Harrison Wells from his earth "Never forget I'm the fastest man alive" then jams both of the syringes into the Flash. He gets up and looks back to Wells "your next" he threatens and picks up the Flash and takes off.

Zoom wants to humiliate his doppelganger so he takes him to Central City New. He flashes in there and bangs flash's head on the table and looks around looking at everyone's reactions. He looks at the woman in front because she is the flash's best friend. He looks at everyone once again and can see some taking pictures and holding cameras. "Look at your hero, this man is no god" he pauses "he is nothing" he finishes and runs out of the building towards the police station. He gets there and goes to the top of the staircase and looks at all the cops point their guns at him. "Hold your fire" Joe West says. "Put him down" the Flash's girlfriend says.

"The days of the Flash protecting this city are over, what will you do without your precious hero?" he says. "Shoot that thing now" the captain orders and everyone there starts shooting at zoom. Zoom easily catches every single bullet. "Nice Try" Zoom says before running out. Now zoom is running through the streets of central city with a limp flash and heads to S.T.A.R Labs. Once he arrives Caitlin gasps "Barry" he looks to Wells. "Harrison Wells you thought you can defeat me with this" he says and takes of the Flash's mask which makes him groan. Wells looks regretful "I made a mistake" he says. "Yes, a costly one" says and plunges his finger into Barry's mid-section. He then picks him up so they are eye level "goodbye flash it seems even you weren't fast enough" he was about to snap his neck when he felt a sharp pain in his neck he lets go of Barry "Ahhh" Zoom growls out as he falls to the floor and sees Wally from his earth with the speed reducer gun.

Zoom decides to leave and just gets enough strength to run out the building. He runs until his speed gives out on him making him tumble over and over again. He lays there on the ground breathing hard and trying to get the serum out of him by vibrating it out. Once it was out he gets up and laughs at what he was able to accomplish today, he broke the Flash. He gets out of his suit and decides to hurt his doppelganger and friends more closely. He knows they don't handle betrayal well and it's time for them to meet Barry Allen from earth 2.


End file.
